Nothing But The Truth
by Flack's Angel
Summary: Eric and Lux
1. Chapter 1

** Story picks up at the tale end of episode 10 of Season 2 "Thanks Ungiving"**

Previously on Life Unexpected

"Cate can I talk to you for a sec?" I said walking towards her and Ryan out on Baze's Balcony. I had finally decided to come clean and tell them about Me and Eric.

"Is everything ok?" She asked getting worried immediately

"Not really" I said

"Cate…The police are here they want to talk to you" Math said walking out on the Balcony.

"We have a warrant" The officers said as soon as Math, Cate, Ryan and I walked into the living room to see what they wanted.

"For who" Cate said

"Cate I can explain" I interjected I wanted to be the one to tell

"Natasha Siviak…for Assault were going to take you down to the station now" the officer said over me.

"I didn't call I swear." Sam said to me and just loud enough for Eric to hear.

"Our records show that you and Ryan Thomas are her legal guardians were going to need you to come with us."

Tonight on Life Unexpected

They said and walked towards Tasha and she immediately turned and assumed the arresting position, and they slap the cuffs on her.

"Ok seriously, are they really necessary? She's not going anywhere…and it's Thanksgiving." Baze said

"Sorry she is charged with a violent crime…its procedure" the Officers said escorting Tasha out.

"Lux, Stay here, I'll be back later to get you" Cate said following Tasha and the officers out.

"No, I'm coming to" I said

"Stay here!" Cate said

"I can't I have to go with you…you need to know what's going on…I'll tell you everything" I said grabbing my coat and following them down the stairs and out of the bar.

Baze followed suit, I think the whole me getting ready to come clean thing peaked his interest.

Outside of the bar was a police car with the lights on. The Officers perp walked Tasha over to it and put her inside.

Ryan handed the keys to Cate and said that she should drive, and whispered 'because when they walked in they saw me drinking a beer' Ryan walked to the passenger side of the car

We all got in the car, and Cate turned and looked at me waiting for me to start talking.

"What's going on Lux?" Straight Direct and to the point.

"The Night of homecoming after you came to the school and I ran out…I stole your car…not Sam. I drove over to Trey and Valerie's to ask her why she lied to you about what really went on…." I said

"What happened" Ryan asked

"Trey came up behind Valerie and told me to get off their property. He didn't wait for me to turn around and leave. He came at me and grabbed me up by the roots of my hair and dragged me down the stairs, and he wouldn't let me go, he was about to slam my head into the dog house in the front yard…Tasha was just protecting me." I said with my voice beginning to break and I started to cry.

"you said you went over to Valerie's to ask why she lied to me…What happened that she lied about." Cate starting to cry herself

"I moved into that house when I was 11, everything was fine for almost a year. When Valerie discovered she was pregnant, Trey became Hyper vigilant about making sure that nothing happened to this pregnancy because Valerie had multiple miscarriages before. If I came so much as 2 feet of her he would snatch me up by my hair and push me out of the way. It got progressively worse, and on my 12th birthday…" I got choked up and couldn't say anymore.

"It's ok Lux, you can tell us." Baze said putting a supporting hand around my shoulder

"…..My 12th birthday, I came home from school, I had just gotten my report card and had gotten all "A's" and I couldn't wait to show Valerie, I ran into the house and had my report card in hand, and ran straight over to Valerie, and hugged her…as soon as I let go Trey walked in…He charged at me, and I ran like hell up the stairs I got to the top of the stairs and Trey got there just after I did. He Slapped me and I fell to the floor at the top of the stairs….He pulled me up by my hair and I punched him in the face, he went in to a frenzy, he punched me just above my stomach and I punched him again and he kicked me and I lost my footing and fell down the stairs…I woke up 2 weeks later, in the hospital, they told me I had tripped over my backpack and fell down the stairs. I was released from the hospital about 2 weeks later. I was talking to Valerie about why she lied to the doctor, She knew what happened and she didn't say anything. I went upstairs to my room and laid down I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up it was dark out. Trey was sitting in the chair in the corner of my room waiting for me to wake up…." I started to cry harder

"It's ok Lux, were here, and you can tell us…we need to know what happened to you" Cate said reaching out and cupping my cheek

"Trey…Trey…he…lunged at me…he said… that because of me, Valerie … miscarried the baby…and that … I needed … to pay for… it. He ripped my shirt off, and … then…he yanked…my pants, and…underwear off…he put his arm across… my wind pipe … and began to …rrrape me. Once it…was…finally…over….he…pressed hard on…my vocal cord and cut…off my air supply. I woke up the next morning…and I left and never went back…until I found out that … Tasha was going to be living there…I couldn't let … her live there and …. Know exactly …. What was going to happen to her."

"Oh Lux…Why didn't you tell me." Cate said practically climbing into the backseat with me and Baze.

"I didn't want to…I wanted to forget that it happened. My Life is good now, and bringing up the past is not going to affect the future…What's Done is done" I said.

We wrapped up our tender moments and headed off to the station and I tried to get my self together.

When we got to the station, we saw Valerie and Trey sitting down and talking to a detective.

/

Up next the Trial

Based off of the preview for "Stand Taken"


	2. Chapter 2

Based off of the preview of stand taken Stand Taken

After we left the station, we all went back to Baze's and we explained to everyone at the loft why Tasha was arrested.

We came up the stairs into the loft and I went over to the couch and sat down next to Eric, and Tasha came and sat next to me.

Everyone was looking to me to explain what had just happened.

"On the Night of homecoming, I went outside of the dance, and decided to call a friend. While I was out there Sam came outside and sat down on the bench, and said that he got the hook up, I snatched it after he offered it to me and was going to put it out, and that's when Ms. Jennings came out and busted us both. She called us into the office and called Cate, Cate was apparently at Valerie and Trey's at the time, because when she arrived at the Dance she sent Sam to the Car with her keys, and asked me to explain who Valerie was, she had a picture of me and Valerie, taken the first birthday I had with them. Valerie told Cate that I was violent towards her and her husband. I got upset and ran out of the Office and to the car. When I got to the car, it was running, and Sam was sitting in the backseat. I told him to get out, but he wouldn't, so I got in and Tasha, who saw me running out of the school and followed me to the car, got in. We drove over to Valerie and Trey's and I told Sam to stay in the car. Tasha didn't want to and she followed me up to the door. I banged on the door and Valerie answered. I was very emotional and I accused her of lying to Cate and trying to screw me over. Trey must of heard me because he came out and yelled at me to get off his property. He didn't waste anytime and lunged at me, he grabbed a fist full of hair from the nape of my neck and dragged me down the stairs to the front yard. He was about to smash my head into the dogs kennel when Tasha picked up a shovel and smashed him in the head. If Tasha hadn't hit him, I may have died, or at the very least been hospitalized." I told everyone about homecoming.

"What did Valerie lie to Cate about" Emma asked, beginning to tear up

"…..Trey used to beat me. At first things were going great, but after they received the application to adopt me, Valerie found out she was pregnant, and Trey completely changed. He would hit me, and shove me if I came anywhere near Valerie. On My 12th birthday, I came home from school, I had just gotten my report card and had gotten all "A's" and I couldn't wait to show Valerie, I ran into the house and had my report card in hand, and ran straight over to Valerie, and hugged her…as soon as I let go Trey walked in…He charged at me, and I ran like hell up the stairs I got to the top of the stairs and Trey got there just after I did. He Slapped me and I fell to the floor at the top of the stairs….He pulled me up by my hair and I punched him in the face, he went in to a frenzy, he punched me just above my stomach and I punched him again and he kicked me and I lost my footing and fell down the stairs…I woke up 2 weeks later, in the hospital, they told me I had tripped over my backpack and fell down the stairs. I was released from the hospital about 2 weeks later. I was talking to Valerie about why she lied to the doctor, she knew what happened and she didn't say anything. I went upstairs to my room and laid down I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up it was dark out. Trey was sitting in the chair in the corner of my room waiting for me to wake up…." I started to cry

"I'm sorry I can't" I got up and left Baze's and began to run.

Bring up all that has happened in the past has made it real. I can not look Eric in the eye and tell him that I have been raped. I don't think that he would look at me the same.

I ran and ran the tears just kept coming and coming. I finally ran so far that I could not run anymore. I stopped and caught my breath, once I caught my breath, I texted Eric.

'Eric, I need you, please come alone, I am at the park, please don't tell anyone it's me ~ Lux'

'Be right there Baby ~ Eric'

True to his word, 5 minutes later Eric came walking up and immediately pulled me into his arms.

He shushed me and rubbed my back.

"It's ok, It's ok, Lux, I'm here, it's ok." He whispered in my ear. I wrapped my fingers around his shirt and pulled him even tighter to me. If we could be any closer we would be conjoined.

"I thought that if I never talked about what happened, it meant it wasn't real." I finally was able to get out.

"There is something that you're not telling me. Lux, I love you, I need you to tell me what happened to you." He told me. Then I realized that was the first time he has ever said that he loved me.

"Eric…I love you too. I am just not ready to admit what happened." I pulled back and he pulled me back into his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he kissed my forehead.

"Lux, I will never stop loving you no matter what you have to tell me, I will stay by your side what ever you need, I'll do absolutely everything in my power to get it or give it to you. Just please tell me what happened." He said and pulled me in tighter.

"….. Trey lunged at me…he said… that because of me, Valerie … miscarried the baby…and that … I needed … to pay for… it. He ripped my shirt off, and then he yanked…my pants, and…underwear off…he put his arm across my wind pipe … and began to …rrrape me. Once it…was…finally…over….he…pressed hard on…my vocal cord and cut…off my air supply. I woke up the next morning…and I left and never went back…until I found out that … Tasha was going to be living there…I couldn't let … her live there and …. Know exactly …. What was going to happen to her."

"Oh Lux" He said pulling slightly away to look at my face, and then immediately pulled me back into his arms I wrapped my arms around his neck and just cried. He picked me up wedding style and carried me all the way to Cate's house. By the time we reached Cate's I had fallen asleep, I cried myself out.

When we got there, Cate Answered the door, and let Eric in.

"Where is Lux's Room, I'll carry her to her room." He asked her.

"Her room doesn't have stairs that would be easy to get up when carrying another person. You can place her on the sofa." Cate told Eric quietly.

He walked over to the sofa, and gently laid me down, paying special attention to my head, making sure it doesn't lay at an odd angle.

He whispered 'I love you' so quiet that I barely heard it, so I know that Cate definitely didn't.

SWITCHING TO ERIC's P.O.V.

"Cate, Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked her after I placed Lux down and told her I loved her.

"Yea, come on in." She told me and then motioned me to follow her into the kitchen.

We sat down at the counter

"After everything that Lux has told me tonight, I need to know exactly what the doctor said. She said that she was punched in the chest and fell down the stairs, but what did the Neurophysiologist say? She said and I quote 'Oh nothing, just some technically medical stuff.'"

"She was living with Valerie and Trey and what she told us tonight released a blood clot that had formed in her heart after she had open heart surgery when she was a baby. The Blood Clot traveled up from her heart and into her brain, and it caused a stroke. That is what caused Lux's disgraphia." Cate said with a broken voice, she herself had been crying all night and did not have the strength to talk.

"She didn't tell me." I couldn't believe that Lux didn't tell me that she had suffered a stroke. As a teacher, it explains why Lux has that "Blank" feeling when she has to do essays, As her boyfriend, I'm extremely pissed off at this Trey guy, and sad that she couldn't tell me. But she did say after we went to Astoria, that she was always trying to keep what she had to keep what she had in the present.

"Are you and Baze going to press charges against Trey and Valerie?" I need to know

"your damn right...that bastard abused and raped my daughter" Cate said.

"WHATEVER, you and Baze need, Please call me I'll do whatever, and please keep me updated" I said

"Thank you Mr. Daniels" she said

"After everything that we've been through together, call me Eric." I told her.

"Alright Eric, well I need to get ready for bed, Fern is coming over tomorrow and is going to help us plan Tasha's legal strategy, does Lux have your number?" oh yes she does, but she doesn't know that.

"I think so, I think I gave it to her when I was dating Paige, but I don't know if she still has it. So let me give it to you. 971-917-1993" I told Cate and I got up and walked to the door.

LUX'S POV

I woke up the next morning and saw that Fern was already here and was sitting at the dinning room table Baze, Cate and Tasha.

"Lux, come in and sit down sweetie, we need to talk." Baze said as I walked into the kitchen. I sat down and Fern started to talk

"The D.A. is charging Tasha with assault…that's a minimum of 6 years in prison."

Tasha looked at me, as if asking for my help.

"I'll do whatever you need." I said

"Good, because we are going to need to prove Self-defense, Were going to need you to tell the jury what happened to you while you were living with them, and what happened. We will also ask the D.A. after your testimony to file charges against Trey AND Valerie, Lux, I want to apologize to you, I never saw that this was happening to you. I should have seen that was something was wrong." Fern said.

"I didn't tell you, you couldn't have known." I said

We Talked about the logistics for a half an hour. Baze got a call and ran out managing to get out how he was sorry he had to leave then.

Baze's POV

I left Cate's house after receiving a phone call from my dad, and he said that he needed to meet me outside of the office.

I pulled up in front of the office and waited for him to pull up.

"Nate, what's going to happen with Tasha?"

"Lux is going to testify about what happened to her. The Guy that Tasha assaulted turns out to be Lux's old foster dad who used to hit her, I want to find this guy and beat his head in." I told my dad.

2 days later

"The Defense calls Lux Cassidy to the stand"

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth? So help you God?" the bailiff asked me as I placed my hand on the bible.

"Ms. Cassidy…do you know the Plaintiff?"

"…Trey was my foster father 5 years ago." I answered.

"On the night in questioning, why were you, Ms. Sibiac and Mr. Bradshaw at your foster father's house from 5 years ago?"

On the Night of homecoming, I went outside of the dance, and decided to call a friend. While I was out there Sam came outside and sat down on the bench, and said that he got the hook up, I snatched it after he offered it to me and was going to put it out, and that's when Ms. Jennings came out and busted us both. She called us into the office and called Cate, Cate was apparently at Valerie and Trey's at the time, because when she arrived at the Dance she sent Sam to the Car with her keys, and asked me to explain who Valerie was, she had a picture of me and Valerie, taken the first birthday I had with them. Valerie told Cate that I was violent towards her and her husband. I got upset and ran out of the Office and to the car. When I got to the car, it was running, and Sam was sitting in the backseat. I told him to get out, but he wouldn't, so I got in and Tasha, who saw me running out of the school and followed me to the car, got in. We drove over to Valerie and Trey's and I told Sam to stay in the car. Tasha didn't want to and she followed me up to the door. I banged on the door and Valerie answered. I was very emotional and I accused her of lying to Cate and trying to screw me over. Trey must of heard me because he came out and yelled at me to get off his property. He didn't waste anytime and lunged at me; he grabbed a fist full of hair from the nape of my neck and dragged me down the stairs to the front yard. He was about to smash my head into the dogs kennel when Tasha picked up a shovel and smashed him in the head. If Tasha hadn't hit him, I may have died, or at the very least been hospitalized." I told the jury about homecoming.

"what did Valerie lie about?"

"Valerie Told Cate I was violent…it was not true. I was near death and I still fought. After I was released from the latest incident…..Most Girls have their first kiss playing spin the bottle, mine was with him" I said.

"That's a Lie" Trey Stood up and announced

"So was my second" I continued on

"She's lying" He yelled

"He forced me to have sex. I was 12" My grandfather lunged at Trey and punched him. Baze lunged after his dad to help beat Trey up. Ryan and Eric lunged at Baze.

"Bailiff, Security" the Judge yelled.

Security showed up and pulled apart my grandfather and Trey.

"Bailiff, please take the Plaintiff into custody, where he will be charged with Rape and Child abuse, and His Wife For Child endangerment….The Charge of Assault against Ms. Sibiac is dismissed. Ms. Sibiac…your free to go."

"Your honor…what about what just happened here." Trey said

"I didn't see anything" the judge ruled and left the court


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coming Clean

When we last looked in on Lux, we saw her in court.

Tonight on life Unexpected.

We celebrate Lux's 17th Birthday, and Tasha's release from Juvie, and the whole family learns about Lux's and Eric's Relationship

It's been 1 week since the hearing that took Tasha to Juvie; today is also my 17th birthday, and I want to go and spend time with Eric.

I can't believe he came up to me and told me he loved me. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he actually meant it. I have heard it before, from Bug, but I never actually had someone say it to me and actually mean it. I have loved Eric from the moment he and I were standing on the Ocean Billboard. I mean he, having just met me, was willing to drive me all the way to the ocean to make a decision, he didn't have too. I am glad he did, because if he hadn't I would be the future Mrs. Bug right now.

I was sitting at my desk thinking about how I was going to eventually tell Baze and Cate, that I was seeing Eric, when my phone lit up and 'Minnesota' flashed on it.

"Just the handsome devil I was thinking about" I answered

"_Hey Beautiful, what are the odds I can kidnap you for a little bit?" _he asked me

"I can be at Tasha's in 20 minutes" I told him getting up and putting a dress and a sweater, a pair of leggings and some slip on shoes.

"_Great I have a surprise for you." _He told me

"Seeing you is all I need" I truthfully told him

"_Well hurry over" _

"Be Right There" I said and then hung up.

I went down stairs and Ryan was sitting in the kitchen looking over a stack of Baby Name Books, I guess naming the baby 'Blueberry' is not something he would like to do.

"Hey Kiddo, what are you doing?" Ryan asked looking up from a book, and placing a bookmarker in it.

"Not Much, I'm thinking about taking a walk around town and maybe grabbing some coffee. Are there any prospects for names?" I told him walking over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water out I gestured towards Ryan as if asking if he wanted one too. He shook his head yes, and I tossed him one and closed the door to the fridge and walked over to him, and looked over his shoulder at the page he was reading.

"I have been looking for Girl Names, hey now that I got you here, I want to know what you think about being a big sister?" He asked turning to look at me.

"I'm so happy…is it wrong that I want a little brother?" I asked.

"I am so excited to be a dad. Not that I don't count my self lucky to be your step dad Lux, it's just I didn't get to be there from the beginning. Are you mad?" Ryan asked

"No Ryan I am not mad. So come on; out with the name choices." I told him pushing

"I was thinking of the name Alexis Renee Cassidy-Thomas and call her Lexi"

"That sounds like a winner to mean let Cate know I said so…so what about for a boy?" I asked

"What do you think of Ryan Thomas, Jr.?" He asked trying not to sound like an extreme narcissist

"Don't tell anyone but I have always wanted to have a jr. of my own when I have kids. So Ryan Thomas, Jr. is a great name and you can tell Cate that I said that too." I told him

"Alright will do kiddo, well Cate and I have to run to the Store for a little bit So I'll See you tonight…Happy Birthday"

I walked over to Tasha's and let myself in. I was greeted with the most beautiful sight…it was the exact set up that Eric had done for Homecoming that I was not able to make it to. It even had a disco ball and spot light.

"Alright Mister…where are you." I called out and when he didn't answer I walked further into the apartment the lights went out and the spot light shined on the disco ball and the disco ball started to spin.

The Music kicked in next…it was Uncle Sam's Cover of "When I see You Smile" still not finding him I walked towards the center of the room I felt arms go around my stomach and pull me back against a firm body.

"Happy Birthday Baby" he whispered in my ear, after first pulling it to the side, and then kissed my neck.

"Thank you Eric." I turned around and kissed him properly.

"May I have this Dance?" he asked me

"Yes you may" we began to dance and stayed like that for a while

Because it was dark in the apartment except for the disco ball, I tripped and pushed Eric onto the couch.

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask" he said and then winked at me.

"It was completely an accident but now that I've got you right where I want you I don't know how I feel about giving up home field advantage." I told him bending down to kiss him.

"Well if that is what you want, then far be it for me to object." He rolled us over and took control, and began to kiss my neck.

"Come on I have something I want to show you." He said getting up and reaching his arms out to me to help me stand up. Once I was up, he held my hand and dragged me to Tasha's Bedroom.

"What do you have to show me" I asked and then I let go of his hands so I could wrap my arms around his waist he bent over briefly to grab a folder on Tasha's bed.

"I got my own place…we don't have to use Tasha's place to be together anymore." He said as he turned around to show me the documents.

It was the most beautiful apartment I had ever seen. It was halfway between Cate's & the School.

He got a 1 Bedroom, which means no roommates. That means that we can get more intimate.

"No Roommate" I said and leaned in kissed him.

"Nope…I move in tomorrow…want to help me paint?"

"You really want my help with that? I have absolutely no artistic abilities…Hey you know what we could do first tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Linen shopping" I said shaking my head and grinning

"What? Why?"

"Dude it's your first Apartment on your own don't you want things that says 'hey man I'm not a kid anymore' we can go to Beaverton or someplace that no-one knows us, and go shopping"

"Yea I guess your right."

We talked about his plans for his apartment and even looked online for some ideas too. After about an hour or so of this my phone rang. We were in the living room at this point again. Tasha's desk was over by the window.

It was Baze

"Hey Baze" I said as I answered the phone and gestured to Eric to stay quiet.

"_Hey Birthday Girl what do you have going on today? Want to meet me for dinner at Rock Bottom?" _

"Sure what time?" I asked

"_How about around 7? So what are you doing today?" _

"Just hanging out…I went for a walk a little a while ago. Should be heading back to Cate's in a little bit. What about you?"

"_Not Much going over Emma's right now so I will catch up with you later kiddo" he said _

"Alright later Baze" We hung up and I turned to Eric and pulled him into the bedroom again

(a/n: ok guys this part is not exactly G rated but its not MA or X rated either. I don't write MA or X rated stories. So if reading anything above G rating offends you turn around now.)

"What's up Lux" He asked

"Come in here and find out" I told him as I pushed the bedroom door closed He kissed me and then asked "How much time do we have?" and started to walk us over to the bed I wrapped my legs around his waist and when we go to the bed we fell back onto it with me being on the bottom looking up at him. God do I love him. Those Eyes…they never lie to me.

"About 5 hours…I have to meet Baze at Rock Bottom for dinner" I told him and reached up and pulled his face to mine, and kissed him, while I was kissing him I began to unbutton his shirt, he put his hands on mine as if telling me to stop. He broke our kiss and pulled back to look at me.

"Lux…are you sure about this? I love you and I don't want to see you hurt; I can wait to be with you. You do not need to do this now." And kissed me again, I pulled back so I could look at his eyes again, he eyes lit up with so much love and I knew…that I loved him, and that I want him to make love to me.

"Eric, I love you, I want to be with you, please make love to me." I kissed him and he took this as a sign to move on. He rolled us over so he could lift my dress over my head and toss it on the floor. I continued to unbutton his shirt and rolled us over so he could take his shirt off. Once his button down shirt was off I raise his wife beater up too and he took it off. Once his wife beater and button down shirt joined my dress on the floor I reached behind me and unclasped my bra, and then I undid his belt and started to work the buttons on his pants.

He got up off the bed and pulled his dress slacks off and dropped them with our clothes and then came towards the bed and slowly slid my underwear off and placed them with the clothes too. I sat up and slid his boxers off and then pulled him down on top of me again.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he lined our bodies up.

"Yes." I told him as I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him.

He took that as his sign to enter and he did all the way in one thrust. I moaned into the kiss, never had this felt so good. Bug never was this gentle and never felt this big. Eric hit all the right spots and kept thrusting into me slowly at first but eventually began to pick up speed. After a long while my inner walls began to twitch and tighten around Eric and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer.

"I love you Lux" Eric said as he started to explode inside me. That was all it took and I released too. He kept thrusting and shooting inside me until he was done. He collapsed on top of me when he was done.

"I love you too Eric" I told him as I kissed his neck and shoulder.

We chose to lay like that for a little bit. Eventually Eric got up and went to the kitchen, I went into the bathroom and started to fill the tub and lit the candles that Tasha kept on the back of the tub. That is the one good thing about Tasha's is the big Jacuzzi tub with a large ledge on the side and back. The whole tub, back and side were covered in candles. I climbed in and faced the Bathroom door, when Eric came in he had a wine glass of spike punch for us to share. I wriggled my finger and gave him the signal to come here. He came over and climbed into the tub with me. Once he was in he pulled me back against him and wrapped his arms around me.

"This is the Best Birthday Ever!" I said and wrapped my arms around his arms on my stomach.

"I am glad" he kissed my head and pulled me closer to him.

"Eric…Have you thought about telling anyone were together?" I asked him as I turned my head on his shoulder and looked at him.

"all the time…I want to shout it from the roof top…why have you been thinking about it?" he asked and kissed my neck

"I want to tell Cate and Baze…I want to come clean."

"Do you want to tell everyone today?"

"I was thinking about it…but what if it doesn't work out, and they take you away from me." I asked turning around in his arms and wrapping my arms around his stomach.

"Lux, look at me" he told me, and I looked up at him.

"I love you, and I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you… if they try to keep us apart. We only have to wait 1 year, that's 365 days, we can count them off day by day…like I told you earlier, I can wait to be with you. I would…" He stopped midsentence because his phone rang. But then went back to finish what he needed to say.

"If you would have me,…I would Marry you tomorrow." He said as he looked into my eyes, and kissed me.

Ok guys, I am gonna break it here. Its getting super long and I want to put a post up today. I am so excited to write this story but I kinda want to see how the CW ends the show I want to kind of keep it on the same page.


End file.
